<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The "Affair" by Targaryen_Stark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400695">The "Affair"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_Stark/pseuds/Targaryen_Stark'>Targaryen_Stark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Come Eating, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, nsfw gifs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_Stark/pseuds/Targaryen_Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Readers of this fic beware, it contains incest from chapter 2</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Readers of this fic beware, it contains incest from chapter 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s something that’s been bothering me,” Hermione began, hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked as he looked at his friend mull over something that was plainly eating at her.</p><p>“It’s just that, umm, I’m not really sure if I should over-think it. Maybe I’m just being paranoid,”<br/>
Hermione said, biting her lower lip.</p><p>“Come on, Hermy. Spit it out,” Harry said, grinning at the familiar pensive look on her face.</p><p>“I think Ron’s cheating on me,” Hermione blurted out.</p><p>Harry stopped for a second, with his eyebrows raised slightly. He started to speak and then stopped<br/>
again, not sure what to say to this.</p><p>“Err, what makes you think so?” he enquired.</p><p>“Well, he’s just been out much more frequently than usual. He says that the shop is getting much more notice as of late, so there’s more work to be done. The shop has always been that way, so why<br/>
the sudden change? The other day, when I called George, he said that Ron had already left Diagon Alley. When he got home, he was tired but content and humming. I know this isn’t conclusive proof,<br/>
but you know when you get that feeling and you can’t shake it off?“</p><p>Harry grunted in agreement, still unsure. Wouldn’t he have noticed something too? He was his best friend and he knew him well enough, or so he had thought. But now, he began to think as well. He had<br/>
seemed more occupied as of late.</p><p>"Yeah, I do know what you mean. He has been more distracted as of late. But maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. He loves you more than anything in the world."</p><p>"But I love him just as much... and.." Hermione whispered.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry repeated.</p><p>"Ssss," Hermione hissed softly. "Really? As we're talking about this?"</p><p>"What can I say? I can't help it," Harry said, grinning into her neck as his hand moved from her hips to cup her breasts and felt his cock harden against his friend's ass.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"And there's the problem," Hermione's breath hitched as she felt Harry's cock throb urgently against her.</p><p>"There's no point in you complaining, is it, not when we have been doing this for the past month."</p><p>"Gosh, Harry, has it been that long already?" Hermione whispered, her eyes half-shut as her pussy started seeping with desire, separating her thighs without realising it.</p><p>"Mhmm," Harry acknowledged as he backed slightly so as to position himself better. "Does it turn you on, cheating on your husband with his best friend? Does it make you feel like a slut?"</p><p>Harry Wouldn't have dreamed of calling her something like that a couple of weeks ago until she herself begged him to do so one night and then soon found out that it turned them on to an incredible extent.</p><p>"Oh my god," Hermione breathed as she felt Harry's sizeable cock nudging her wet lips slowly.</p><p>Harry started nuzzling against her neck, kissing her at the spot that made her shudder every time. His hands groped her breasts, his fingers tweaking the nipple hard, just the way she liked it.</p><p>"Does it turn you on, thinking about Ron fucking another woman while you have my cock inside you?" Harry egged her on, his cock sliding against her pussy, the head tickling her clit.</p><p>"Nooo.." Hermione moaned in denial, but her thighs clenched around his cock in conflict with her words.</p><p>"I think you do. I think deep down you like it, so you don't have to feel guilty about us," Harry said and bit down her neck, careful not to leave a hickey. "But you're still a slut. My slut, Hermione."</p><p>With that he lifted himself to suck her nipple once as he maneuvered them and settled on her back using his hand to keep her thighs wide enough for him to enter.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Listening to Hermione's whimpers he thrust hard into her, feeling himself encompassed completely in her warmth.  He held the position for a moment, enjoying the feel of her ass against his crotch.</p><p>Hermione bit down on the pillow as she felt the full weight of Harry settle on her, feeling her blood turn hot all over her body, the act of cheating on Ron, especially with Harry turned her on more than she could've ever imagined. Harry thrust in a couple of time slowly to completely wet his cock in her soaking pussy while pulling Hermione's head upwards so that he could kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They moaned at the same time, their kisses growing more urgent and Harry's thrusts getting faster.</p><p>"I'm not," Hermione whispered more to herself than out loud, when he finally released her.</p><p>"Oh really?" Harry said with gritted teeth as he felt his cock throb inside her tightness yet again. He got on his knees while pulling Hermione's hips with him, so that she was on her knees too. "Let's see how long you can deny it this time."</p><p>He pulled out slowly and slammed into her forcefully, making her moan out loudly and her hand clench around the sheets. When she tried to get her hands under her so that she could get up, he pushed her head forward and mushed it into the pillow, slamming into her again.</p><p>"Who's slut are you?" He grunted.</p><p>He heard her muffled voice say something but carried on, ramming into her hard, her plump ass against his crotch feeling like heaven.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at it ripple with every thrust, the view of her back all the way down to the mane of bushy hair. As she began to shake and struggle, he let her head up a little bit so she could breathe more easily.</p><p>"I'm your slut, Harry. Yours to do as you please." Hermione screamed, her pussy positively gushing now every time Harry pulled out and rammed back in.</p><p>"And what makes you such a whore, Hermy?" Harry egged on.</p><p>"What... what do you?... I don't - don't know," Hermione moaned, lost in pleasure.</p><p>Harry grabbed Hermione's hands from either side and tugged it so that he could grab them both behind her back, allowing him better leverage to pound into her, making her breasts jiggle under her.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly extended his right hand while holding on to both of hers with his left, and uttered, "Accio, wand."</p><p>His wand flew from the nightside beside the bed into his hand. He pointed it at her wrists and said,"<em>Incarcerous</em>."</p><p>Steel links flew out of the end of the wand and bound Hermione's wrists tightly, making her unable to move them. He slammed her shoulders into the bed and roughly thrust down, making her pussy press against his cock marvelously.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"No, Harry, please.." Hermione's words caught in her throat as she felt his cock slam into her harder than before.</p><p>"I believe I asked you a question," Harry croaked, looking at the incredible vision before him. Hermione tied up under him, her face turned sideways on the bed, moaning in pleasure.</p><p>"I - I - I fuck you behind Ron's back," Hermione gasped out.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I like to imagine you and Ginny fucking while I fuck you," Hermione continued. Harry who hadn't expected this groaned in pleasure, automatically imagining Hermione and Ginny, kissing and fondling each other.</p><p>"What are you doing while I'm fucking my wife?" Harry asked, finding it hard to keep going as he saw heaven in his mind's eye.</p><p>"Nothing - Aaah," Hermione screamed as she felt Harry's palm smack her ass with quite some force, leaving it smarting.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Try that again without lying," Harry suggested, looking at the red hand print blossom on her pale skin.</p><p>"Honestly," cried Hermione, receiving another smack. She grinned a little, fully aware that Harry knew she liked getting spanked.</p><p>"You want to eat Ginny's pussy, don't you?" Harry continued, his hand poised for the next strike.</p><p>"No," Hermione exclaimed as her pussy fluttered around his cock, getting even more aroused as they crossed this new barrier of including Ginny in their dirty talk.</p><p>She cried out as he smacked her again.</p><p>"No no no.." she repeated, making him slap her ass again and again.</p><p>"Don't stop, baby. I'll do whatever you want me to do to Ginny," she was quivering now, expecting the dam to break any second now.</p><p>Harry continued smacking her ass, alternating between each cheek until finally he grabbed the knot between her wrists and almost lifted her off the bed.</p><p>"Fuuuuck," roared Harry as with a last forceful thrust, he came within her. Hermione too came undone, feeling Harry's jizz spray her insides. She screamed and moaned, her whole thigh quivering without control as she felt her pussy milk Harry's cock for all it was worth. Harry kept pumping, extending Hermione's climax until one of her thigh gave out and almost fell to the bed, but was held up by Harry's grip on her wrists.</p><p>Her eyes clenched shut as she climaxed over and over again giving over to the pleasure coursing through her body. Harry gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold her up while his cock was still nestled deep inside her. He waited until her body calmed down and gently lowered her to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Before Hermione could even sigh, he pulled out of her swiftly, flicked his wand and thought,"<em>Levicorpus</em>."</p><p>Hermione let out a scream of fright as she flew into the air upside down hovering over the bed. She felt Harry grasp her ass and pull her towards his face.</p><p>"Oh my god!," Hermione sighed as Harry's lips enveloped her gushing pussy, occasionally gasping as his tongue hit her overly-sensitive clit. As he leisurely continued to lick her, she too finding her hands liberated propelled herself forward, grasping his cock with one hand and inserting it in her mouth. She felt Harry groan against her cunt as she swallowed his whole length in one go, licking him up thoroughly, cleaning it with gusto.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>As their heart-rates calmed, they slowly came back to earth.</p><p>They stopped their in-the-air 69 after a while, Harry slowly letting Hermione drop into the bed and lying atop her. They gazed at each other, wide smiles spread across their faces.</p><p>"That was new," Hermione grinned.</p><p>"So... Ginny, huh?"</p><p>Hermione giggled like a little girl and swatted him on the shoulder lightly.</p><p>"That was just in the moment you know."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, unable to stop smirking.</p><p>"Think what you want to think, but it's the truth. Ohhh, that was something!" she sighed as she settled against Harry's sweating body, loving the feeling of his warmth as they kissed passionately.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies froze suddenly stopped speaking as they heard the front door open.</p><p>"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed softly.</p><p>They bolted out of the bed. Harry, panicked looked at Hermione searching for her clothes tossed about in various places around the room and hissed, "You're a witch, Hermione!"</p><p>"Gosh, yeah!" Hermione snatched her wand and summoned all her clothes. It fell into a heap in her arms and she hurriedly blew Harry a kiss, turned on the spot and with a barely-audible pop, vanished into the air.</p><p>"Honey!" Harry heard Ginny call out from general area of the kitchen downstairs and felt his racing heart thump loudly in his chest.</p><p>"Up here, babe. I'll be down there in a second!" he shouted back, thanking his stars she hadn't come up to the room directly.</p><p>He quickly cast the 'scourgify' spell to clean up the room and with another swish, tidied up the room so that it looked untouched. He made to leave the room, then smacked his head with his palm, having forgotten to put his clothes back on, which were now lying on a chair, neatly folded. He summoned the silk robe hanging from the cupboard and quickly slipped it on. He cast another cleaning spell on his body to remove the sweat and Hermione's scent.</p><p>He slowly climbed down the stairs willing his heart to slow down, using a technique he had learnt during Auror's training.</p><p>As he entered the kitchen, Ginny had her back towards him and was still in her overcoat. She was pouring a second glass of firewhiskey into a medium sized shot glass. When she heard him, she turned around with her usual rapturous smile that made him happy and - and at the moment - extremely guilty.</p><p>"Ooh, hello sexy," she cooed at him, looking up and down at the robe clinging to his muscular figure. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. He hugged her back, kissing her back, tasting butterbeer instantly. It occurred to him that he hadn't washed his mouth and he gently disengaged, worried she might get suspicious.</p><p>She said, "The girls say Hi, by the way. We couldn't stay long, which is a pity. I felt like I could down another bottle of butterbeer."</p><p>"Oh, too bad we don't have any left. How was practice?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It was fine. Too cold to be honest. Hence the butterbeer."</p><p>"You're right, it is cold. I was just laying in bed, feeling cozy," Harry mentioned.</p><p>"Uh-uh," she agreed. "Well, we could get cozy now too," she added, slowly popping open each button on her overcoat and revealing the Holly Harpies' uniform underneath.</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows, unable as always to tear his gaze away from his wife's sensous body wrapped in the tight Quidditch uniform.</p><p>As she fully removed the coat and shrugged it off, he let out an audible gasp. Her skirt was well above knee-length, barely covering her crotch, showing off those long legs splendidly.</p><p>Ginny giggled at his slack-jawed look. She turned around slowly, making a show of it to grab the glasses of firewhiskey and looking over her shoulders at him suggestively, lifting her skirt to show her panties. Her curvaceous ass had made him groan.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"You know riding a broomstick always makes me horny, love" Ginny whispered.</p><p>"My God, Gin. Tell me you weren't wearing this in the bar" Harry asked, half-jokingly.</p><p>"Oh, jealous now, are we?" Ginny asked playfully. "Does men staring at my derriere make you jealous?"</p><p>Harry didn't reply as she pressed herself against him, her breasts pushed up against his chest. He looked down at the generous cleavage and felt him getting hard again.</p><p>She handed him the glass and they both downed it in one go. They both felt the heat trickle all the way to their bellies, then laughed at the wide-eyed look on each other's faces that had become sort of an inside joke between them. They set it aside in the sink and turned to face each other again.</p><p>Harry recognized the look on her face, like all couples who had been with each other knew just what was about to go down.</p><p>"Of course I didn't wear this out, love. I shortened it down when I came in."</p><p>Ginny pressed herself against him, looking up into his eyes as she reached for his shoulders and slid the robe off him easily. It pooled at his feet leaving him naked. Ginny ran her fingers over his pecks, marveling at his physique. Taking his hands, she moved it to her crotch, making him feel how wet she was. Harry closed his eyes as he moved his fingers up and down her soaking panties over her pussy lips. He then trailed his fingers over her skirt, her soft navel and up to her top. He gripped the neckline with both hands and without warning ripped it off her.</p><p>Ginny gasped as Harry enveloped her breasts with his hands and met him urgently for a kiss. Their tongues danced together as Harry's hands fondled her delectable breasts.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She pressed up against him again and slowly slid down to the floor, simultaneously taking of her skirt. When she was on her knees, she looked up at him, smiling and her hands grazed his thighs until she reached the slowly hardening cock. As she gently clasped it, Harry's breath hitched. He could feel her squeezing it ever so lightly and kissing his thighs.</p><p>When Ginny felt Harry's cock twitch in her hand, she started to stroke it slowly until it was hard all the way. Her kisses had made all the way to his crotch by now and still stroking the sizeable cock lightly, she extended her tongue and started licking Harry's balls.</p><p>"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed, for a flash remembering Hermione saying the same thing not ten minutes ago, before he looked down at his wife's gorgeous face nestled between his legs as she now engulfed his sac in her mouth and started to roll it about.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's tits," Harry moaned, eliciting a muffled giggle from Ginny. He grabbed the locks of her hair and tightly held it, his cock hardening painfully in her hand, his mind in turmoil with the thought of his balls that was recently smacking against Hermione's pussy was now in his wife's mouth.</p><p>Ginny slowly let go and raised herself up slightly and trailed her tongue from the balls to the head of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She started licking the cock from top to bottom laboriously. When it was sufficiently slathered with her saliva, she wrapped her lips around the head of the cock and slowly began to engulf him. With every inch she licked even the tiniest spot available to her tongue, the opening at the head, the ridge the veins, all over until he was feeling weak in his legs. Ginny and Hermione both had their strengths in the bedroom, but when it came to blowjobs Ginny was unbeatable, Harry decided. He couldn't wait any longer and with Ginny's hair clasped in his hands, suddenly pushed down her head.</p><p>Ginny who knew it was coming had already loosened her throat so his cock slid down all way until her lips were pressed against his crotch. He held her head like that for a while, her lips opened obscenely wide around the base of his shaft and the head nudging her halfway within her throat. Her hand was now clasping his ass and as she found it more and more difficult to breathe, she squeezed his ass a little more until she couldn't take it anymore and tightly pressed against his ass with her fingernails. Harry who was quite familiar with this system, quickly pulled out, and after just a second to intake a breath, Ginny herself pulled him back in to her mouth.</p><p>With this, Harry gathered her hair more firmly, twisted his hand to wrap it securely and began to fuck her mouth and throat thoroughly. She was taking it like a champion, not even gagging at the length of the intrusion in her throat, just getting wetter and wetter underneath her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was positively pumping his cock now, her lips and tongue sending him spikes of pleasure like no one could. His mind began to flash images of Hermione again. He didn't fight it, instead alternating between the recent memory of Hermione upside down cleaning his spent cock with her mouth and to the present, his wife kneeling before him, submissively get her face fucked with pleasure. He couldn't have lasted more than five minutes when he released his cum into Ginny's throat, once again holding her pressed against his crotch, blocking her air passage and blowing his load which she gulped and swallowed quite easily.</p><p>When he was completely spent, Ginny tightened her lips around his flesh even more and laboriously, excruciatingly slowly released it from her throat and then her mouth leaving it completely devoid of any cum. Harry hissed at the final flick of her tongue at the tip.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She leaned and fell back with her hands on the floor on either side of her legs and shook the hair out of her face. She looked up at him saucily and licked her lips, her voluptuous breasts heaving as she recovered her breath. He admired her flexibility and the form of her body, which was fit yet full and pliable.</p><p>"I expected a bit more, to be honest," Ginny said reproachfully, wiping her mouth with the back of fingers.</p><p>Harry let out a jittery chuckle. "What can I say?"</p><p>Ginny had already moved on and was now trailing her hand over her thigh, slowly lifting the skirt that barely needed lifting to reveal her completely wet and blossomed pussy. Looking at her finger slowly rubbing the completely soaked panties had entranced Harry who slowly started stroking his cock again. Ginny's mouth was half-open while pleasuring herself and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Harry bent at the waist and extended his hand towards Ginny, who offered her glistening hand to him. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. She rose up to meet him in a smooth motion and soon Harry had her index and middle finger in his mouth, tasting his wife's juices.</p><p>Harry backed her until she felt the kitchen counter. She laid her hand behind her for support as Harry bent down to lather kisses over her navel, downwards until he reached the top of her panties. He gripped them and lowered them slowly all the while kissing her skin. When he reached the place where her hips tapered down to her pussy he gave it a light lick, making Ginny moan loudly. The thighs quivered at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> Harry teased her a little more, never actually reaching her vulva. When Ginny stared to move his head, he quickly got up and turned her around so that she was facing the kitchen counter and bent her forwards so that her chest for mashed against the cool surface and her glorious long legs in heels were spread apart for his viewing pleasure. Ginny obediently placed her palm on the counter and waited for Harry.</p><p> </p><p> Harry who was already hazed with lust and adrenaline, thanks to the evening's events, decided to take it slow and knelt on the floor. He ran both of his hands up her legs, worshiping her form and reaching her ass agonizingly slowly. He didn't have to flip her skirt to reveal her pussy as it was already exposed due to the unbelievably short length. Instead he just palmed her ass cheeks tightly, his fingers barely reaching the inseam of the skirt.</p><p> Ginny moaned, "Lick me, love. Lick my cunt."</p><p> Harry started with the back of her knee, which he knew to be sensitive for her. As expected, he felt her leg quiver slightly. After a few licks on either leg, he moved upwards, his tongue making a trail of saliva at the back of her thighs, all the way to her ass. He lightly grazed her pussy lips to see how wet she was while kissing at the soft flesh.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, I can't wait anymore. Lick me, lick me," Ginny begged.</p><p>Harry however took his time to lick the wetness all around her vulva before reaching the destination. As soon as his mouth touched her opening, she lurched forward, gasping at the feeling. His tongue lapped at her pussy, up and down repeatedly until she was moaning louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> His hands were gripping her ass cheeks, his fingertips leaving marks on the pale skin. He then pressed his face further upwards so as to reach her clit, his nose engulfed in the sweet scent of his wife. As his lips enclosed the hood of skin encompassing the clit and tongue made contact with the most sensitive bundle of nerves, she started screaming in ecstasy.</p><p>"Yeah, fuck. Oooooh, yeah. Right there, Harry. Oh my - ," she let out another scream as she felt him smack her ass.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>  One of his hand made its way down her spine to the crack of her ass and trailed a steady line to the rosebud clenched tightly. Ginny's screams stopped abruptly at the new sensation, but instead of pushing him away, gripped his head and mushed it tighter against her cunt. Harry was now simultaneously sucking and licking her clit while slowly encircling her asshole and poking the opening ever so slightly.</p><p> "Baby, baby.. Get out your wand," Ginny gasped hurriedly.</p><p> Harry reached down to the pocket of his robe and pulled out his wand while continuing the administrations. Ginny reached around and searched for his hand and upon gripping it, pulled it up to her ass. After a few  pokes on her ass, she managed to point it at her asshole accurately and, surprising Harry, pushed it slightly into herself.</p><p> Harry, intrigued, moved away from her pussy, his mouth now wet with her arousal.</p><p> Ginny said,"<em>Scourgify</em>," and her ass wiggled at the strange sensation within her.</p><p> Harry almost laughed but mentally applauded her genius and hoarsely said, "That's something we hadn't done before."</p><p>"Yeah! I just thought of it," she said, pushing her ass towards him hurriedly. "Come on, baby. Can't wait."</p><p>Harry didn't need any convincing and dove right in, his tongue licking from her pussy to her taint all the way up to her asshole.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He poked the opening with his tongue but was unable to enter remotely due to how tightly it was clenched. He poked his wand again and whispered, "<em>Glisteneo</em>."</p><p> He heard her scream," Ahh, Harry!!", but was entranced at the sight of a gelatinous liquid pouring copiously out of her ass now.</p><p> He now easily inserted a finger into it and one in the pussy at the same time, sliding in completely until the knuckle and knew that now he could lick her easily.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his finger and replaced it with this tongue, inserting it into her opening, licking at the tasteless liquid and spreading her ass cheeks further so that he could reach in further. Ginny smacked her palm on the counter again at the feeling her husband was invoking within her as his fingers now invaded her pussy, two, three and finally four of his fingers pushed to the limit while his thumb teased the clit. With his middle and ring finger, he pressed down the fingertips and found the spot that was slightly rougher than the otherwise wet velvet walls and started to rub it, making a come-hitherto motion. His tongue was thrusting in and out of her asshole, his thumb flicking the clit and fingers stroking her g-spot.</p><p> It didn't take long for Ginny to let out a glass-shattering scream as she was overwhelmed and climaxed spectacularly. He could feel her pussy squirting her juice through his fingers and quickly moved his mouth to her pussy to lap and it hungrily. She continued to squirt until his fingers grew tired of stroking her special spot and when he withdrew his hand, it gathered up some more juice on its way which he spread all over her asshole.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When he was done licking her pussy, he finished moved to her asshole to lick it too. Ginny's hands were lying limply by her side now, her breasts pressed against the counter as she lay panting, the muscles in her legs tightening and loosening.</p><p> Harry rose from the floor, rubbing his knees which had grown quite uncomfortable by now. He palmed his cock and bought it to her pussy lips and wet it in preparation.</p><p>Crazed with desire, his hard cock was throbbing uncomfortably. He pointed his wand at his cock and muttered, "<em>Glisteneo</em>" again. It was soon drenched with the same liquid oozing out of his wife's asshole. Grabbing hold of his cock to aim, he thrust in one smooth motion his entire cock inside her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaaaaah!", screamed Ginny at the sudden, but welcome intrusion. Harry grunted and pushed even further. Ginny's head hit lightly against the wall of the counter, but she paid it no mind, delirious as she was with pleasure.</p><p>Harry spread her ass slightly and placed the tip of his wand at her rosebud again, but this time slowly inserted it inside her. Ginny was trembling now at the feeling of both her holes getting filled up. She closed her eyes, giving it to the sensation, feeling the different textures of the hardness inside her. Harry continued until only the handle of the wand was poking out. He gave her a moment's respite, then uttered, "<em>Vibrato</em>".</p><p>If Ginny's moans were loud before, it was nothing compared to what came then. Her screams bounced of the walls and her ass started bucking, whether in pleasure or trying to get the wand off, Harry wasn't sure, but he just removed his hand from the wand and grabbed her ass firmly pulled out his cock and slammed it in hard. Her screams caught in her throat and now her body started quivering. Harry could tell she was already coming again by the pressure he felt around his cock, her pussy pressing and releasing his cock again and again.</p><p>Harry pulled out again started thrusting in and out roughly, his pelvis thrusting against her plump ass satisfyingly.</p><p>Ginny seemed almost to be passed out now and her hand started banging against the wall. Harry quickly gathered up her tresses and pulled her head roughly towards him. Ginny gasped, her mouth hung open, getting fucked beyond belief. Harry could hear the squishy sound Ginny's pussy was making every time he thrust into her, her cum squelching out.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Now acclimatized to her situation, Ginny started to get more involved. Her hand reached around her back and holding the vibrating wand, started to thrust in and out of her loosening asshole slowly. Harry grinned at his feisty wife now thrusting her hips back at him, forcing his cock deeper and deeper.</p><p>"Oh my God... Baby, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me harder!"</p><p>Harry let go of Ginny's hair and wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed. No stranger to breath-play, Ginny smiled in ecstasy. Soon her airflow was getting cut-off and her holes started to tighten against Harry's cock and wand. She gave up moving the wand in and out of her rectum as Harry was thrusting so hard into her, her hand couldn't judge how to move it adequately and she would just hurt herself. She moved her hands to her breasts and started fondling them, flicking the overly-sensitive nipples. She pinched it and rolled it in her fingers until she felt like she was getting assaulted with ecstasy all over her body. When she started getting light-headed and couldn't breathe anymore, hoarsely whispered, "Can't breathe."</p><p>Harry continued to choke her until he felt her coming again, her pussy squeezing his cock painfully by now and let go tenderly. His left arm grabbed her hips again and the other moved down to squeeze her breasts and pinch the nipples as she started taking rattling breaths, her body shaking with the climax.</p><p>"Fuck my ass, Harry.. Fuck my ass. Need to feel you everywhere. Oh God," she moaned as another shudder ran over her body.</p><p>Harry who was nowhere close to climaxing withdrew from her depths and while still holding her weakened body by his arm wrapped around her chest used his other hand to remove the wand. In his urgency, he didn't pay attention to what he was doing until he heard a sharp hiss from Ginny, "Ssss..Ah! Slowly, dear."</p><p>"Ooh, Sorry," Harry muttered sheepishly. He proceeded to slide the wand slowly from her tight hole. As soon as it was out of her orifice, her wanton moans of "Fill my ass, Harry. I want your cock in there" started.</p><p>Harry placed the length of the vibrating wand along her pussy so that the tip was touching her clit. Ginny gasped and the thighs started shaking again. Harry took his time stimulating her even though he couldn't wait to fill her ass to the brim with his cock. Ginny grabbed his arm and her nail bit into his skin and almost beggingly told him, "Can't wait any longer, baby. Fuck Fuck meeee!"</p><p>Her moans ended in a scream as he shoved the wand up her pussy in one smooth motion. The thin wand entered all the way into her quite easily, although the vibration hit all her spots perfectly well.</p><p>Harry slapped his wife's ass a couple of times as she was shaking so badly, he couldn't aim his cock. When she regained control, he gently lowered her upper body once again onto the counter. She was gasping for breath as she felt his slick cock's head poke at her back entrance. It was easier to get into now that it was gaping. Harry pushed forward slowly, gritting his teeth at the tightness. The head of his cock sank slowly. He stopped when it was completely in until the top of the shaft.</p><p>"More?" Harry asked teasingly.</p><p>"Yes, yes, please. All the way in. But baby, slow.." Ginny gasped, already feeling full.</p><p>Harry acquiesced to her request and slowly inched forward. The well lubed cock had no trouble sinking into the equally well-lubed hole. He took his time as  the tightness of the muscle passing around his shaft felt exquisite. After several seconds, he was completely inside her. They both closed their eyes reveling in the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had felt that full and sated, but she wanted more.</p><p>"Now take me, baby. Take me hard."</p><p>Harry drew back until only the tip of his cock was inside her and holding her ass and spreading the cheeks wide apart, slammed into her completely.</p><p>"Aaaaaaah!" Ginny's scream of pleasure was music to his ears.</p><p>He repeated the motion and soon was thrusting in and out of her comfortably, his cock throbbing with pleasure.</p><p>Ginny had her cheek flat on the counter, her mouth agape in ecstasy as she felt her cunt vibrating and ass getting filled by her husband. After a particularly powerful thrust from him, she came undone yet again. Even as she came, a part of her felt Harry's hand leave his grip on her ass and move downwards to his wand.</p><p>She heard him mutter,"<em>Pendulario</em>." The wand started pistoning in and out of her pussy now, first slowly then faster and faster.</p><p>Harry returned his hand to grip Ginny's ass and continued to slam into her. He lifted her left leg and held it on the table so that he could enter her even deeper.</p><p>Ginny was quite delirious now, her mouth almost drooling onto the counter. The feeling of both her holes getting fucked simultaneously was more pleasurable than she could've ever imagined. Her orgasmed prolonged until her sight went black for a second.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Harry continued to thrust his cock into her asshole over and over again, harder and harder, his thighs smacking against her ass resoundingly every time. When he felt her ring tighten around him convulsively, with a final thrust, he too came uncontrollably, jizzing in her bowels, making his eyes roll back and back hunch over. He bit her shoulder in his ecstasy, making her scream. When they both stopped shaking, he rested with his chest on her back, feeling his cock pulse in her depths.</p><p>"Fuck, that was..." Ginny smiled, sated.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry agreed, kissing her lightly on the top of her neck while simultaneously pulling his wand out of her pussy and deactivating the spells.</p><p>He pulled out of her asshole slowly, struggling as it clenched tightly around the head of his cock. It popped out suddenly, making Ginny hiss as his cum drip onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Before he could step back, she had already turned around and was on her knees, pulling his cock into her inviting mouth. She lovingly sucked his cock, cleaning it completely, licking at every spot, sucking his balls into her mouth and licking the underside of his sack and then returning to his cock once again. As she bobbed her head on it, she grabbed his hand holding the wand and pointed it towards his balls. Popping his cock out of her mouth, she hoarsely said, "I want to taste you. I didn't get enough last time. <em>Reimpus</em>!"</p><p>Harry clutched the counter with his hand as he felt his balls expand with the feeling he got when he hadn't cum for ages.</p><p>"Merlin's cunt, Ginny. What the fuck was -" He didn't complete his sentence as, with a saucy grin, she gobbled his cock until it was in her throat. His now hardened dick was painfully straining in her throat. Harry couldn't take it any longer, his wife's skills with the spell combined made it impossible to hold it in any longer.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, he gave into it, feeling ropes and ropes of cum shoot into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the his cock and milked into her mouth until it was full and then pulled it out and pointed it at her face and tits. It sprayed all over her upper body, an unbelievable amount of cum splattering her. With the last spurts, she took him in his mouth again and sucked in what was left.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Harry, who was struggling not to fall over, drained as he was with the evening's events, staggered back and watched his wife use her fingers to clean her face of his cum and put it in her mouth, licking it slowly, intentionally making a show of it. He watched as she continued to stay on her knees and lick it all up lazily.</p><p>"Hmm, I needed that." </p><p>Harry was still speechless as his wife rose to her feet while giving his torso a lick and met her with a  kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>As they kissed, he hugged her tightly towards her, overwhelmed with feelings of love and guilt.</p><p>"Alright, baby. I'm going to take a shower."</p><p>Harry patted her ass as she went past. She turned her head and gave him a wink along with her radiant smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Ginny stepped out of the shower, Harry was already asleep.</p><p>"Poor baby's exhausted," she thought, pleased.</p><p>Before she hopped into bed, she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text," All okay. He's clueless."</p><p>In Hermione's room, the phone buzzed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry! Harry!" Hermione hissed hurriedly.</p>
<p>Harry cupped his hand around his ear so that he could hear Hermione's voice through his phone clearly amidst the din at the Ministry.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Hermione. Is everything okay?" Harry inquired.</p>
<p>"Umm.. Can you meet me, Harry? As soon as possible."</p>
<p>"I'm leaving the Ministry right now. I was about to Apparate home, actually. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm quite fine. But I need you to come quickly."</p>
<p>Harry's puzzlement grew at the jerky tone. "Okay, where do you want me to come, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"I'm near my house. Near the parkway."</p>
<p>"Okay, can you tell me what's going on? You're making me worried."</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry. It'll be easier if I just tell you here."</p>
<p>Harry didn't push any further as her voice was wavering, sounding like she about to burst into tears.</p>
<p>He was almost at the Ministry entrance. "Okay, Hermione. Be calm, I'll be right there."</p>
<p>He cut the call and pocketed it. He turned on the spot and disapparated from the cavernous hall.</p>
<p>He hunched over his shoulders as the sudden gust of cold, evening air hit him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and spotted Hermione at the gate to their parkway.</p>
<p>As he walked towards her, he could see from the muted light of the lamp above the gate that her face was scrunched up as though she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. As soon as he reached her, she put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Harry, bewildered, tentatively hugged her back, softly saying, "It's okay. I'm here."</p>
<p>Hermione pulled back slightly and looking up at him, she stammered, "I wanted you with me. I couldn't do it alone."</p>
<p>"Do what? What's going on. You have to tell me, Hermy." Harry said placatingly.</p>
<p>"I wanted you with me when I face Ron-," she said, her tremulous look replaced by a feisty one.</p>
<p>Harry's mouth agape, he asked, "Face him? Wait, are you going to tell him about us?"</p>
<p>Hermione who was about to say something before he interrupted her, seemed to have lost her thread. "Tell him - Wait, what? No, Harry, he's with someone in there."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Ron. Is in there. With someone," he repeated, pointing at the lit house.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I -," Hermione began.</p>
<p>"Okay, first of all, why do you think so?"</p>
<p>"Harry, please, I'm not being unreasonable . I had told you day before yesterday I sensed this. Well, today, I was supposed to be apparating to Nice for the meeting I was telling you about. With the French ambassador. He sent me an owl at the last minute and said he'll have to postpone it, so I just came back home. And I saw them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Them," Harry repeated.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I saw them through the window. No idea who the slag is, but they were up against the window," Hermione said, defiantly looking up at him.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, unable to wrap his head around the whole situation. How did everything get this fucked up, he asked himself.</p>
<p>"Okay, I believe you. What do you want to do now?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I was ready to storm in and- and- I don't know, curse him. I needed you with me so that I could keep a level head."</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip, avoiding pointing out the obvious. "But, Hermione. What are we supposed to do? What's the point of you confronting Ron when we ourselves are.. you know.. "</p>
<p>Hermione's lips pursed and through gritted teeth, said, "What's that got to do with this?"</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth and simply closed it again. With an enormous effort, he stopped rolling his eyes. Was it that hard to notice the obvious contradiction and hypocrisy?</p>
<p>"Do you know what you're going to say to him? And should I be with you? This seems like something you should resolve between yourselves."</p>
<p>"Wow, Harry," she said sarcastically. "Like it or not, you got into this when we hooked up. We're all part of it now."</p>
<p>Harry sighed, looking exasperatedly at her. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing in there, other than stopping Hermione from hexing Ron. He had no desire to find Ron in such a compromising situation. And then what would happen, when surely their own indiscretions would come out in the open. How was he supposed to explain to Ron why he had hooked up with the love of his life?</p>
<p>"Why did we start?" Harry asked, softly.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Hermione whispered, looking down at her feet.</p>
<p>"No, Hermione. I'm trying to remember, but why did we start? When?"</p>
<p>"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? It was almost a month ago.. In, err... "</p>
<p>Hermione looked puzzled as she racked her brains. She fell silent as she realized she couldn't recollect her memories of how they had hooked up originally.</p>
<p>"Something's off," muttered Harry. "We need to mull this over. Hermy, we got to go somewhere and figure this out."</p>
<p>"Yeah - Wait, no. It can wait. I need to deal with Ron first," she said hesitatingly yet firmly.</p>
<p>Harry gave her an exasperated look. Even though he was genuinely confused, he had hoped they could avoid the confrontation with Ron. But he could tell there was no point in trying to dissuade Hermione. Once she had set her mind on something, she was going to follow through with it, no matter what. And the last thing he wanted to do was let her walk into her home alone and come back the next day to find a brutal double murder. Triple, he corrected himself glancing up at the lit windows of their bedroom.</p>
<p>"Okay," Harry agreed, sighing.</p>
<p>Harry noticed Hermione's hand was trembling as she clutched his and dragged him towards the open gate. As they made their way to the main door, Harry was figuring out what to say to Ron, how Hermione was going to justify her own outrage and how this would affect their own friendship in the future. It was a nightmare from any angle he could think of. As Hermione pointed her wand at the door to open it noiselessly, he too pulled out his own wand in case things got out of hand. They stepped in and Hermione shut the door quietly and looked up at him with open, teary eyes one last time as she made to the stairs. Harry silently followed her, clenching his fist in anticipation of what was to come.</p>
<p>They could hear the voices as soon as they reached the landing, Ron's grunts mixed with gasping moans from a woman. Harry could see Hermione's jaw clench at that and her steps quickened.</p>
<p>The bedroom door was wide open and they surreptitiously entered it, their eyes panning to the side of the room. Harry, almost unwillingly, looked at his friend's naked body pounding away at the woman who was on her hands and knees under him. The furiously fornicating couple was facing them, but Ron's eyes were clenched shut at the moment and the woman's face was bent towards Ron, the hair covering her features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's mouth fell open and he felt as though the room was closing in on him just as his vision wavered, for Ron had just grabbed the lock of red hair and pulled the woman's head which had fallen forwards towards himself roughly to reveal Ginny's ecstatic face. Harry felt like he knew who it had been as soon as they stepped in the house for some reason, but the sight shocked him to his core nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny's was moaning, "Ohhh yess, Ron. Harder, ohhh.. Cum in me. Fill me up!".</p>
<p>Harry, in a dreamlike fashion looked up at Ron, who, he registered with shock was now looking at them and instead of being surprised, was grinning up at them.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Ginny, slow down. We have an audience," he said, confidently, still thrusting in and out of his sister.</p>
<p>Ginny who didn't seem to have noticed them yet looked at them, gasped, but just like Ron, smiled at them as though they were meeting for a dinner party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey-y-y, guys," she moaned, her voice hampered by the pounding she was receiving from behind.</p>
<p>Harry's hand extended towards Hermione's for support, but it was useless as he heard a faint thud and looked to his left and quickly down to see Hermione having fainted onto the the carpeted floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione woke up in a haze, her head slightly spinning. She opened her eyes slowly and made to move her hair away from her eyes, when she felt her hands being unable to move. She quickly shook her head, clearing her befuddled mind and noticed with a shock that she was sitting in a chair, but she was completely naked and her arms and legs were bound invisibly to the chair. At the same moment, a cry deviated her attention from her bizarre situation to the equally bizarre scene before her. On her own bed, Ginny's naked body was being taken on either sides by Ron and Harry, with Harry fucking her from behind and Ron thrusting into her hungry mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt goosebumps rise on her naked body at the unbelievable vision, making her shiver slightly.</p>
<p>Ron glanced at her and then looked back again, noticing she was now awake, and said, "Good evening, sweetheart. You are alright, don't panic," even as his sister continued to suck his cock enthusiastically while stroking it.</p>
<p>Hermione wanted to shout out at them, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. They had obviously put a silencing charm on her, she surmised, panicking at the nonchalant manner in which the three were looking at her now. Harry smiled understandingly at her, and said, "Yeah, we thought it best to bind you for the moment."</p>
<p>She struggled against her invisible bonds even though she knew it was useless, her own nakedness suddenly apparent. She tried to close her legs, but unable to as her legs were sticking to the legs of the chair, her pussy open to the room.</p>
<p>Ginny's muffled voice distracted her. Ginny was disengaging herself from her brother and husband as she addressed her.</p>
<p>"Hermione, stop struggling, we know you want this."</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head from side to side vehemently.</p>
<p>Ginny got to her feet shakily, her sweaty body glistening under the overhead light. She raised her arms to run her fingers through her hair and shake it. Hermione watched her best friend's naked body approaching her, her shaven sex open and seeping. Hermione gulped, quickly looking back at her eyes, half-questioningly, half-begging.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled compassionately, albeit with a mischievous smirk. Hermione tried to avoid looking at Ginny as she reached the chair, Hermione's eyes level with her friend's pussy. She could actually feel the heat coming off of her. Ginny touched Hermione's chin with her fingers and gently raised her head and with the other hand, smoothed the tangled hair. She didn't stop there; she caressed her cheek lovingly, her hand moving down her jawline, her throat and her chest. Hermione felt a fresh wave of goosebumps rise at the trail Ginny had traversed.</p>
<p>They both looked down at her nipples hardening. Hermione blushed furiously. What in the name of Merlin was fucking happening?</p>
<p>Ginny grinned at her as her fingers lightly trailed one of her hardened nub.</p>
<p>"Are you turned on, Hermione? Watching me getting fucked by my own brother? Fucking my husband and my brother together?"</p>
<p>Hermione didn't say anything, trying unsuccessfully to move backwards in the chair as Ginny's face came closer and closer. Just as she thought Ginny was going to kiss her, Ginny turned slightly to kiss her on her cheek. After leaving a couple of wet marks there, she moved to the side of her face, lightly kissing her neck, her collarbone and her shoulder. Hermione was now breathing quite heavily; her best-friend of 20 fucking years was now naked in front of her, seducing her while being watched by Ron and Harry. She quickly looked at the men who's cocks were rock-hard, looking at them.</p>
<p>Ginny's hand that was resting on her chest quickly encompassed one of her breasts and squeezed it, at the same time as her mouth sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, eliciting a silent gasp from Hermione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't think it was possible, however, she couldn't refuse the signs her own body was exhibiting. Her body was flushed, her pussy was tingling as she felt Ginny's fingers lightly press against her nipple.</p>
<p>"You wanted to keep them for yourself, didn't you? Fuck my husband behind my back too? Goody-two-shoes cheating on my brother? That doesn't seem like you at all," she continued her taunts as she knelt on the floor between Hermione's spread legs and started to kiss the other breast. She kissed all over the supple mound, while the other hand continued to fondle her other breast. When the tongue reached the areola, Hermione tried to shake her off, afraid of her own reaction, even making her forget the absurdness of the whole event.</p>
<p>Ginny, however, was having none of that, for with a firm squeeze of her hand, she moved her lips back to her throat and sucked at the spot that had made her gasp moments before, drawing out the moment and leaving a red, firm hickey on the pale skin. Hermione stilled her body, gasping with irrefutable desire coursing through her body. Ginny quickly moved back to her interrupted task and started licking around the nipple which was hard and pointing by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She licked around it, paying attention to the areola before flicking the nipple lightly. Hermione's whole body lurched at the sensation. Ginny nipped at it lightly with her teeth, then encompassed the nipple with her mouth completely and started sucking it with gusto. Hermione's mouth opened in silent approval, her thighs shaking as it sought to clench them together, so as to provide her aroused sex some friction. Her attempts proved to be unsuccessful however and she trembled as Ginny released the nipple with a pull and moved to the other mound, switching hands to pinch the other nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione's back arched in the chair as she felt her friend sucking at the other breast now, while her free hand roamed all over her upper body.</p>
<p>Ginny looked up at her, and judging the moment, moved up to kiss her. Hermione who hadn't expected it, moaned, but gave in as Ginny's hands fondled both her breasts, tweaking the nipples in an uniform manner. Her first kiss with a woman, and it was Ginny, her friend, her sister-in-law, the girl who had always been the sensuous, desirable, vixen she could never be. She melded into her, their tongues roaming around each other's, tasting each other with uncontrolled lust. After several exquisite moments, Ginny pulled back slowly, biting the lower lip lightly at last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh, I missed you," Ginny said, with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>Hermione raised her eyebrows in puzzlement, but her expression quickly turned wary as she noticed Harry and Ron approaching them. They were stroking their erections at the arousing spectacle before them.</p>
<p>Ginny turned to look at them and asked, "Shall we mod - ?"</p>
<p>Ron quickly interrupted her, "That was the plan, but let's see where this takes us, seeing as how pliable my slutty wife is."</p>
<p>Hermione looked beseechingly at them, trying to point to her own mouth, so that they would undo the silencing charm.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. We didn't want you to start screaming as soon as you came to," Harry explained.</p>
<p>Ginny reached behind Hermione to reach into the robes and withdrew Hermione's wand.</p>
<p>"Okay, now. No screaming. And no asking for explanations, okay? You know we love you and we wouldn't anything to hurt you... Well, not unless you like it," Ginny giggled.</p>
<p>She swished Hermione's wand and Hermione, instead of shouting at them, gasped, "Kiss me, Ginny. Kiss me, again.. please."</p>
<p>Harry and Ron looked at each other and chuckled as they saw their wives getting entangled again in a heated kiss. Ginny was now caressing Hermione's thighs, all the way to her hips and back again. She turned her palms so that they were now touching the insides of her legs, and slowly, deliberately, moved upwards. Hermione started moaning as soon as Ginny's fingertips reached midway between her thighs, the sensitive skin tingling at the touch.</p>
<p>"Touch me, Gin. Touch me or unbind me, I can't bear it anymore..."</p>
<p>Ginny kissed Hermione's neck while simultaneously tracing her friend's labia with her fingertips.</p>
<p>"Ohhh!" Hermione's head fell backwards at the slight contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny didn't hurry, rather choosing to tease Hermione with light grazes along her nether regions and kisses along her neck and breasts. When Hermione started to struggle again, Ginny inserted two fingers inside the pussy in one fluid motion, making Hermione moan louder. Her cunt clenched around her fingers, the wetness seeping through. Ginny started sucking Hermione's nipples again, sucking it quite hard, and pulling it with her teeth. She moved her fingers now, slowly but deeply, feeling the insides of her Hermione's pussy parting at the intrusion without any difficulty. She pulled her fingers away and without looking at Hermione, extended her fingers to her friend's mouth. Hermione eagerly bent forward and engulfed the digits coated with her own juice and sucked it as she had been waiting all evening for it. She licked it thoroughly within her mouth and let go of it with a pop finally.</p>
<p>Ginny was now kissing her navel and her hands pressed against Hermione's breasts, fondling it gently. Hermione was going to start screaming at the slow pace Ginny was taking.</p>
<p>She moaned, "Ginnyyyy, please... I need.. I need.."</p>
<p>She didn't finish the sentence as she felt Ginny kiss her dangerously close to her pussy. Ginny licked around the labia, gathering the wetness, but never reaching the source, over and over again, until Hermione felt almost delirious with anticipation. She felt someone approaching her from the side and opened her eyes to look at Ron, looking at her intensely, his cock level with her face. Hermione opened her mouth to ask him what was happening, but the sound turned into a moan as Ginny's tongue licked her slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to grab Ginny's head and press it closer into her pussy, but could do nothing but give up all control and ride the wave they were taking her on. Ron's thumb probed open her lips, and she extended her tongue to lick at it, gazing up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron moved forward to replace his finger with his erection at her lips. He slowly inserted it into her mouth, letting only the head of the cock rest inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione, laboriously licked at every spot she could reach, her cunt trembling with the pleasure Ginny was providing her, and the taboo nature of the scene. She was getting pleasured by her husband and his sister and she couldn't be more turned on. She yelped as she felt Ginny's face press into her crotch with some force, and looked sideways to see Harry on his knees behind Ginny, his hands grabbing his wife's hips and his cock thrust into her. She could feel Ginny's muffled moans of pleasure as she licked Hermione's pussy while being pounded from behind by her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Harry and Ginny got into the pattern, with the sounds of their skin slapping filling the room, Ron pushed Hermione's head forward without warning, completely filling her throat with his long, rock-hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione almost gagged, but managed to adjust quickly, which was just as well, because Ron grabbed her hair and started to fuck her mouth vigorously. His head had fallen back in pleasure and she could see his pectoral muscles straining as he thrust into her mouth over and over again, making her pussy gush with juices.</p>
<p>Ginny stopped licking for a second to lick her own fingers, then inserted it into Hermione's snatch grazing the upper walls as she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same time, she latched on to the clit and started sucking on it, making Hermione buck with pleasure. Harry and Ron looked at their wives, fucking them faster and faster. Hermione couldn't handle the overwhelming assault on her body by the Weasley siblings, and let out a muffled scream. Her thighs started shaking. Ron looked down to see his sister's face mushed against his wife's pussy, licking her with gusto and thrust completely into Hermione's gullet so that her nose was pressed onto his pelvis, climaxed, his cum spewing, spurting copiously down her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione gagged at the amount of cum she was receiving and he quickly pulled away and spurted some more cum on her face and breasts. As soon as his balls were depleted, Hermione pulled him back into her mouth sucking and licking to receive the final drops, cleaning his cock completely. She didn't let go, enjoying the feel of his cock pulse in her mouth, as she felt her body tensing up for the impending climax. She whimpered in complaint as she felt Ginny stop her administrations just as she felt like she about to cum spectacularly. Ron panted as he watched his cum dribble down his wife's chest and Ginny quickly moving up to lick it. She gathered it in her mouth and then moved to Hermione's face, licking up them as well. Ron lightly turned Hermione's face, just as Ginny pulled her into a kiss, silencing her moans of complaints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry too came just then, his cock spewing ropes of cum into his wife as her mouth was locked with Hermione's who was moaning either in protest or in pleasure. His hips bucked and he bent over Ginny's back, his head resting between her shoulder. Ginny moaned in satisfaction, feeling the spurts deep insider her. She sucked Hermione's tongue slowly with her eyes closed, feeling her husband's cock clenching inside her. Harry stayed in her until his cock stopped throbbing and slowly pulled out of her. Ginny could feel the cum slipping out of her, but stood up and moved forward so that her pussy was before Hermione's mouth.</p>
<p>"Why did you stop, Gin?" Hermione begged, almost teary-eyed.</p>
<p>"Because I'm not going to let you cum just yet; you need to be punished. Lick it up, Mione," Ginny said, grinning down at her friend who was looking both incredibly disappointed and eager to sample what was before her.</p>
<p>"I've never licked - ," Hermione began, but was stopped short by Ginny grabbing her head and pulling her face so that her mouth was planted directly on Ginny's pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you have!," Ginny groaned at the feeling of Hermione's wet tongue slipping into her quim. Hermione had stopped struggling and was eagerly lapping up Harry's cum, working her tongue as deeply as possible into Ginny's wetness, tasting the combined juices of the couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was done licking, she enveloped Ginny's clit with her lips and start sucking it lightly, and flicking it with her tongue, making Ginny's legs tremble and almost buckle over the armchair.</p>
<p>"Yeaaah, that's it, Mione. Not too hard, it's too sensitive." Ginny grabbed Ron for support, who reached for his sister's breasts and fondled  it while leaning over for a kiss. Harry, who was watching them slowly stroked his cock, restoring it to it's former hardness.</p>
<p>"Enough," Ginny panted, disengaging from Hermione, unable to take it any longer.</p>
<p>Hermione licked her lips, looking almost disoriented, but also unwilling to part with Ginny. She looked up at the three of them and hoarsely said," I need to feel a cock inside me, please. I need someone - anyone - to fuck me."</p>
<p>Ginny placed a finger on her lip and said, "Oh no, sweety. Naughty, cheating sluts don't get to make demands. You're going to stay hungry until I say so."</p>
<p>Hermione whimpered, her pussy seemed to be contracting, wanting to feel something hard in her.</p>
<p>"The potion seems to be working, though." Ginny giggled at the other two, who gave a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Potion?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we didn't think you would be very understanding given the circumstances."</p>
<p>"What did you give me?" Hermione moaned as she felt her pussy gush with wetness.</p>
<p>"Potion of Dionysus," Ginny grinned at her, allowing her neck to be kissed by Ron while Harry fondled her breasts and ass.</p>
<p>"Nooo!" Hermione, her neck arching up to the ceiling as she felt her pussy flutter and contract fruitlessly. Her mind was in a state of turmoil. The potion would allow her to be in a constant state of arousal, letting her reach the peak of ecstasy but never let her completely climax until her pussy would be completely filled with cum. Why was she being treated this way? Restrained and humiliated. Their words weren't making much sense to her either. And Harry was with her when they had entered the house; what was she missing?</p>
<p> Her thoughts stalled as her body betrayed her again, the feeling in her pussy making her thighs quiver again making her eyes blur with tears of frustration. She cried out at them as they kissed, Ginny sandwiched between her husband and brother, exchanging deep and long kisses with each of them while simultaneously stroking their cocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ginny felt Ron fondle her breast and move down to palm her pussy. He bent down to suck on her nipples, biting it hard, sending sparks of pleasure, making her hiss. Then he moved away to pull Hermione's chair closer to the bed smiling at his wife, ignoring her whimpers. Ginny who was looking at Hermione struggling was brought back to earth as she felt Harry's fingers enter her pussy from behind and wiggle it in her in a tight, controlled manner. She could feel her pussy dripping some of the leftover juices on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it out slowly. Getting on to her knees beside the bed, she took the hand into her mouth, neatly licking up all the fingers while looking into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grinned at her, his cock ready to plunder her yet again.</p>
<p> She grabbed Harry's cock with one hand and with the other she beckoned Ron to her. She reached for her brother's cock, using her fingers to massage it and started to stroke both their cocks at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a slight tug, they both lurched forward until their cocks were pointed directly at her face. With an impish grin at Hermione, who was perspiring now, she licked at the head of both the cocks. She licked at the slits lazily while gazing at the two men above her. When she felt like she had teased them sufficiently, she started to stroke Harry's cock while stuffing her mouth with Ron's. Ron hissed in pleasure and grabbed Harry's shoulder for support. Before Ron could get into the rhythm of the exquisite blowjob, Ginny had removed it and started stroking it while leaning forwards to take in Harry's waiting cock. She alternated between sucking one cock and stroking the other for quite a while until they were both at the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she tugged both of them so that their cocks were touching each other's and she opened her mouth wide to fit both of them. Harry and Ron both gripped the back of her head and started to push her head towards them faster and faster. Her mouth was open obscenely wide, but she didn't seem to mind one bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This continued for a while before Hermione's amazed eyes. Ginny even gave her a wink as she somehow managed to lick the cocks. With a last slurp she lightly pushed the men off her.</p>
<p>With a gasp, she said, "I don't want you to come just yet. I need you both."</p>
<p>She got up on the bed hurriedly, spread her ass cheeks and looked back at Ron invitingly. The men lowered themselves on their knees too, resuming the position Hermione had interrupted them in, albeit exchanging positions. Ron looked teasingly at his wife who was shaking in the chair. "I'm going to fuck Ginny like I fuck you, Hermione. Fast and hard, just the way you both like it. You're wishing you were in Ginny's place now, don't you?"</p>
<p> "Yesss!" hissed Hermione, all pretense of modesty abandoned, her only aim now was to be fucked and fucked until she couldn't move.</p>
<p> "Too bad, baby. Guess you'll have to wait," said Ron, and with that he speared himself completely in his sister's pussy with a groan of satisfaction. Ginny, too, let out a sigh of pleasure as she was thrust forward into Harry's cock and enveloping it with her mouth completely, letting it enter her throat.</p>
<p>Hermione watched with half-lidded eyes as Ginny was taken from both sides by the rippling men, her husband fucking her mouth while holding on to her long tresses in his fist and her brother fucking her pussy while grabbing on to her supple hips. Ginny was grabbing on to Harry's ass and pulling him to her just as he was thrusting into her. Hermione admired the ease with which Ginny was deepthroating Harry, without any sign of discomfort at the largeness. Her pussy gushed again as she saw Ginny's ass ripple with every smack of Ron's pelvis, his long cock a blur now.</p>
<p>Ginny pulled Harry's cock out of her mouth and told them both, "Don't cum. Hermione needs it more than I do."<br/>Hermione who was almost hyperventilating as she watched them, felt hope flare up in her with the knowledge that they would finally let her cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Ron using on his hand to hook his thumb in Ginny's asshole. Ginny seemed to enjoy it even more as her hips thrust back to meet Ron eagerly as he hooked his thumb as deep as he could into her rosebud. Hermione struggled to free herself as she desperately tried to cum, but unable to budge as she saw Ginny receiving what she so urgently desired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear from Ginny's muffled moans that she was about to orgasm soon. Ron and Harry seemed to sense it as well. Ron started pounding into her harder and harder and Harry loosened his grip on her head so that she could breathe more easily. With a strangled scream, Ginny came spectacularly, her thighs quivering uncontrollably as her pussy tightened around Ron's cock. Ron slowed down, struggling not to cum in her as she felt her pussy tighten around his cock and her asshole clenched and unclenched around his thumb. He slowly pulled out and Ginny started squirting on the bed, clutching at Harry for support. As soon as her thighs stopped shaking Ron plugged himself back in, fucking her slowly, prolonging her feeling of ecstasy. Ginny let out a moan of relief and pulled Harry in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron and Harry lovingly continued to support her as she <span class="words">gradually</span> came back down to normal. Ginny turned back to kiss Ron, gently moving her hips forward to release his cock from her depths making her slightly wince. She smiling at them, as sated as anyone could be and said," I know you are close. Why don't you use Hermione to finish yourselves off?"</p>
<p>Hermione audibly let out a moan of relief as they got off the bed and the two brawny men stroked their cocks in anticipation. Ginny summoned her wand and with a swish, released Hermione from her bondage. Hermione instantly palmed her pussy with her hand, whimpering as she tried to bring some comfort to her yearning pussy. She rubbed at her clit furiously but was unable to bring herself to climax undoubtedly due to the potion that they had administered when she had been unconscious.</p>
<p>"Please," she implored to them. "I want to - I <em>need</em> to cum. Plea- "</p>
<p>Her words were cut off as Ginny grabbed her by the head and almost dragged her so that she was kneeling by the bed. She made to grab Ron's cock but Ginny smacked her hand, smirking.</p>
<p>"Oh no, baby. You're not getting it that easily"</p>
<p>Hermione, who had once again begun to finger her own pussy frantically, mewled," But you said it was for me!"</p>
<p>The others chuckled at the unexpectedly childish words.</p>
<p>Ginny seemed to struggle to become serious again. "Yeah, but I didn't say how, did I?"</p>
<p>With a nod from her, Ron and Harry stepped up over Hermione's kneeling form, and with a few strokes they came all over her face. Hermione cried out in frustration and fervency as she felt ropes and ropes of cum hitting her face and dripping down to her torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men stepped back to examine their handiwork. Hermione was trying to catch the droplets on her tongue fruitlessly as she continued to plunge her fingers in her sopping pussy.</p>
<p>"Hmm, yeah. That's the precise picture of a cheating slut. We're not going to let you cum that easily, Mione. You need to beg for it. You are our servant, and you need to behave like one," Ginny said bending over Hermione looking at her reprovingly.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped," I am your slave. USE me!"</p>
<p>Harry and Ron looked at Ginny, their eyebrows raised, who was looking nonplussed. </p>
<p>Harry grabbed one of her arm and said,"Oh yes, we will, Hermione. Yes, we will."</p>
<p>Ron grabbed the other arm, they both lifted her and threw her on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>